My girl, and ghost beside her
by Shampo-san
Summary: Hinata pikir Toneri bakal mempercayai penglihatannya. Sosok bermata biru, berambut blonde, tinggi besar, memakai baju perwira itu memang ada. Toneri hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi wanitanya. Ia tidak ingin Hinata di cap gila. /"Aku tidak berbohong! Bahkan jika kau ingin tahu, sosok yang kuceritakan sekarang duduk di samping ku!"/"Berhenti bicara asal!"/[ToneHina][NaruHina]
1. chapter 1

**My girl, and ghost beside her**

Chap 1

Story (Shampo-san)

Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)

 _Standart warning :_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berubah TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 _Happy read_

..

...

Skizofrenia ialah gangguan mental di mana penderitanya mengalami halusinasi, delusi, pikiran kacau, dan perubahan perilaku yang membuat si pengidap sulit membedakan antara kenyataan dengan pikiran sendiri.

Sebenarnya belum diketahui secara pasti apa penyebab skizofrenia. Kondisi ini diduga terbentuk oleh kombinasi faktor psikologis, fisik, genetik, dan lingkungan yang kurang stabil.

Seminggu ini Toneri dapati Hinata kerap meracau dan terlihat sering berbicara seorang diri. Mengalami penurunan cukup signifikan dalam melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari, pun datar secara emosi. Hal tersebut tentu membuat calon pengantin laki-laki itu khawatir terhadap psikis bakal mempelai wanitanya. Semenjak perempuan itu ditemukan di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni selang tiga hari selepas speed boatnya terbalik, pemilik sepasang iris amethyst tersebut jauh berbeda. Dia acap berbicara asal, mengatakan, 'Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus mengikuti ku.'

Siapa yang tak buncah bila begini? Hati mana mampu tahan, kala kejiwaan wanitanya melulu dipertanyakan?

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup diminum obatnya seperti biasa, dan terapi secara teratur."

Sang dokter menyerahkan resep untuk ditebusnya di apotek. Terdiri dari tiga kaplet antipsikotik yang berguna memengaruhi zat neurotransmiter dalam otak, sehingga menurunkan agitasi serta rasa cemas yang berperan mencegah halusinasi, delusi, pun menjaga kemampuan berpikir dan mengingat.

.

"Makan dulu, baru di minum obatnya."

Hinata sebatas memandang kosong nampan berisikan sup tofu, dua kepal onigiri, sepotong tuna panggang, serta segelas air putih yang Toneri letakkan pada pangkuannya.

Sepasang manik lavender pucat tersebut menyorot jauh dari cerah. Ia menunduk, netranya sayu terkesan mengantuk. Padahal biasa Hinata bakal langsung terlonjak ketika melihat makanan favoritnya.

Toneri menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata. Gadis itu serupa bocah kecil teramat butuh atensi. Bagaimana pun, mau seperti apapun, Hinata tetap sosok tunggal ia cintai.

Toneri lantas menyibak helai indigo panjang teruai menutupi wajah cantik itu ke belakang telinga.

"Aku tidak bohong,"

Toneri mengambil napas panjang, 'Mulai lagi.'

"Aku tidak berbohong, Tone-kun. Kau percaya kan?" ujung bawah jas Toneri tertarik. Ada semacam getir tiba-tiba bersandar di bibirnya, kala ia mencoba tersenyum pada Hinata."Dia di sana. Dia menatap kita dan tersenyum. Kau lihat seragam Kriegsmarine yang dia pakai, stelan maroon plus topi perwira itu jelas menunjukkan dia tentara Jerman." Tunjuk Hinata ke sebuah sofa di dekat jendela, sedang Toneri tak melihat siapapun di sana.

Hinata buru-buru memindahkan nampannya ke meja. Seolah takut, ia menarik selimut, menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Hina--?"

Jika sudah begini, obatlah jalan tercepat sebagai penenang.

...

Purnama sembunyi di antara deret kapas kelabu. Bergerak menggiring sekat penutup pendar-pendar kecil, setitik, dua titik cahaya benderang dari sini.

Angin bertiup lama, lebih kencang, pun menjadi-jadi. Gorden penutup jendela berona emas itu mengayun-ayun selaras kuat embusannya.

Hinata meringkuk, mendekap lutut di atas pembaringan putih. Selimut menangkup punggung nyaris menutupi fisik kurusnya hingga kepala.

Wajahnya membenam di balik dua siku yang saling sentuh satu sama lain. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Toneri notabene kekasihnya begitu sulit sekadar percaya?

Terang, Hinata keras membantah jika dituding gila, atau mengidap skizofrenia seperti yang sang calon suami sangkakan.

Dirinya masih 100% waras untuk membedakan fakta dengan fatamorgana. Delusi dan asli, atau beda angan dengan kenyataan.

Hinata sekalipun tak bohong: sosok bermata biru, berambut blonde, tinggi besar, memakai jaket perwira dengan insignia Kapitänleutnant di lengan tersebut memang benar adanya. Derap sepatu boot perak sosok itu ketika melangkah bahkan dapat ia dengar beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya entitas tersebut muncul di hadapannya serupa sekarang.

Napas Hinata tersengal. Berjarak kurang dari dua puluh centi, sosok itu memandanginya intens.

"...ma-mau apa?"

Frasa terbata Hinata dibalas kikikan kecil.

Beringsut memundurkan diri, amethyst melepas jarak namun seketika dibalas satu tarikan dari pemuda di sisinya.

Aneh?

Mengapa sosok tersebut mampu menggenggam tangannya?

Hinata yang terkejut tanpa sadar menampik tangan kekar itu hingga selimut menutupi tubuhnya jatuh.

Hinata yang ketakutan berusaha mengambil kembali selimutnya. Apalah daya, gugup terlanjur lebih dulu menghampiri sampai-sampai selimut bergeming itu menjadi sulit ia gapai.

"Aku menakutimu?"

Kontan Hinata terperanjat,

"Ja-jangan takut dulu. Aku tak berniat buruk!"

Hinata berpaling-- netranya memejam, tubuhnya tampak sedikit gemetar.

"Kau benar-benar takut padaku?"

"...pe-pergi!"

"Eh?"

"...pe-pergiii!" Hinata menampik lagi tangan sosok tersebut kala hendak menyentuh bahunya. "...pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tu-tunggu, aku tak berniat menakutimu. Aku juga tak ada niatan menyakitimu. Aku hanya senang, sekian lama menghuni pulau itu seorang diri, akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Aku hanya ingin berteman. Itu saja."

"...berteman?"

Sosok tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku tak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan," ujarnya mengulurkan tangan. "Namamu?"

Sial. Hal ini membuat Hinata terjebak dalam situasi dilematis. Ia ingin membalas jabat tangan lelaki itu, tetapi di lain pihak ia khawatir bila yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hal di luar dugaannya. Semisal, sosok tersebut bakal menelannya mungkin?

"Namamu?" tangan kekar itu masih terulur menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah. Cukup ragu ia menjabat tangan tersebut, "...Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang cantik." Sang sosok kembali tersenyum. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Diam-diam--tanpa Hinata sadari--Toneri mengintip di balik pintu. Tangannya mengepal.

...

"Hahah... aku belum pernah ke sana. Apa negara itu lebih panas dari Jepang?" Seulas kurva teruntai di bibir, seiring kalimat itu keluar. "...be-benarkah?"

Perkembagan ini jelas tak luput dari mata jeli Toneri yang selalu mengawasinya. Kendati Hinata terkesan lebih rileks dari hari-hari sebelumnya, hal ini nyatanya membuat Toneri bertambah khawatir. Bagaimanapun, intensitas percakapan seorang diri yang dilakukan Hinata terpantau lebih sering. Bukan sebatas itu, sudah dua harian Hinata kerap tertawa sendirian.

"Hahaha... iya, iya. Itu, tentang itu."

Sekali lagi Toneri mengintip di balik pintu. Mengamati tanpa sang gadis sadari.

Hinata terlihat merajut sebuah syal. Warna merah, jujur terlalu menyala bagi lelaki yang lebih suka corak lembut seperti dia. Seharusnya Hinata tahu ini. Memuakkan. Dia membuat syal untuk siapa? Dan lagi, apakah obat beserta segala terapi itu gagal? Sampai detik ini kedua hal tersebut tak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali kejiwaan Hinata yang semakin buruk.

"...Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut kala menyadari kedatangan Toneri.

"To..Tone-kun?"

"Aku mengganggu? Kau sedang apa?" Ujarnya duduk di lengan sofa di sisi kanan Hinata. Sofa itu berada dalam ruang keluarga, berpunggungan langsung dengan balkon rumah.

"Etto..." Netra Hinata sekilas terlihat cemas. Kelerengnya bergulir melirik bagian kosong di sampingnya.

"Hinata? Kau dengar aku kan?"

Cukup gelisah gadis itu mengangguk,

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Toneri terdengar mengambil napas panjang, "Bersiap-siap lah. Kita akan pergi ke tempat dokter Yakushi."

Spontan Hinata tak pelak terkesiap, "Ke sana lagi?" penekanan dalam kalimatnya menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan dan kecewa.

"Um! Kita harus memeriksakan kondisi mu sekali lagi. Aku tidak mau di pesta pernikahan kita terganggu oleh halusinasimu dan kau dicap sebagai wanita yang aneh."

"To..Tone-kun? Jadi kau tetap mengira aku memiliki kelainan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi bukankah kau berujar bakal percaya dengan segala yang kulihat? Aku tidak berbohong! Bahkan jika kau ingin tahu, sosok yang kuceritakan sekarang duduk di samping ku--"

"Berhenti bicara asal!" Toneri menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, hingga rajutan setengah jadi itu jatuh ke lantai. "Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar menjadi gila!"

Pupil Hinata membola, "...a-apa?"

"Sadar, Hinata! Tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali aku dan kau. Tidak ada ras Eropa yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun seperti yang kau ceritakan!"

"Tone-kun, kau--" Hinata mengernyit--merasakan sakit pada pergelangan karena Toneri menariknya terlalu kencang.

"Aku benar-benar muak dengan apa yang kau katakan!"

"Tone--"

"Semua yang kau lihat itu delusi, Hinata! Hanya benturan pada kepalamu saat kecelakaan terlalu keras. Apapun kau lihat semua murni tidak nyata. Seharusnya ini tak menjadi perdebatan kita, dan kau seharusnya menuruti kataku seperti Hinata yang ku kenal dulu." Toneri menindih tubuh Hinata ke sofa.

"Le--pas!"

Kedua lengan Toneri terlalu kuat untuk Hinata lawan.

Hinata terpojok, dan Toneri mengungkungnya.

Entah apa terjadi pria berambut uban tersebut pelan dan perlahan membuka dress Hinata yang memiliki kancing di bagian depan.

"Tone--"

Ronta Hinata serasa tak terdengar dalam telinganya. Tangan itu terus bergerilya meloloskan kancing peach tersebut satu demi satu. Sampai sebuah buku tiba melayang, dan akhirnya tejun bebas--memukul bagian kepala belakangnya.

Buaagg...

"--A!"

Seketika Toneri menoleh.

Aneh, padahal idak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa buku dari rak yang jaraknya ada satu meter lebih itu bisa terbang sampai kesini?

Toneri kembali memperhatikan buku tebal yang kini tergeletak di lantai itu.

Melihat kesiagaan sang calon suami berkurang, buru-buru Hinata mendorong tubuh tegab itu untuk meloloskan diri.

Hinata mendorongnya kuat, dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"...Hina--!"

Tubuh gadis tersebut terlebih dahulu lenyap di balik pintu.

"Aghrrr..." Toneri menjambak rambutnya. "SIAL!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Akan terdiri dari dua/tiga chap_.

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca :)_

Salam,

 **Shampo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My girl, and ghost beside her**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

..

..

..

Kaki jenjangnya turun dari sebuah taksi yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Menyerahkan beberapa yen sebagai tanda terimakasih, wanita itu lalu menyeberang ke sebuah resto berarsitektur sedikit mencolok.

Kesan timur tengah kental tercermin dari bangunan beratap kubah tersebut. Seni bangunan yang acap disapa Arabian style itu mencipta kesan unik, menarik, eksotik, dan berbeda dibanding resto-resto lain di sekitarnya. Padahal jika diatensi, aslinya restoran ini memiliki menu lazim selayak restoran Jepang kebanyakan. Bisa jadi, sebagian kalangan bakal terjebak dan mengira ini restoran Timur Tengah--tak beda dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

Memasuki area dalam restoran, wanita cantik berambut cokelat terurai sepinggang itu langsung tahu ke mana arah tujuannya. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung membuat sosok yang ia cari mudah ia temukan.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap, berparas tampan, duduk di dekat jendela itulah tujuannya.

"Konnichiwa?"

Sempat terkejut sang pemuda beberapa sekon kemudian melepas senyuman.

"Tenten?"

.

"Kau tidak begitu berubah dari terakhir aku melihatmu, Toneri ..."

"Yup. Dan kau juga tetap kecil seperti dulu,"

"Pufff ..."

Mereka tergelak bersama.

Toneri dan Tenten saling mengenal bahkan sebelum keduanya mengerti definisi pertemanan. Boleh jadi sebab faktor bertetangga, jadi tanpa sadar persahabatan mereka terjalin begitu saja.

Gadis beriris coklat gelap itu baru kembali dari Australia usai menempuh pendidikan S2. Gelar Magister Teknik ia sandang dari salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Negeri Kanguru itu.

Tenten perempuan yang sangat baik. Dia wanita sempurna (berasal dari keluarga tetpandang, cantik, berpendidikan tinggi) dan pasti banyak didamba kaum lelaki. Selain cerdas, Tenten pula pandai memasak. Dahulu--kala masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas--Tenten sering membuatkan bento untuk makan siang Toneri.

Reaksi Toneri?

Tak perlu ditanya. Semua masakan buatan Tenten pada lidahnya terecap lezat.

"... omong-omong--"

"... ?" Toneri melahap sashimi itu, lalu mengambil potongan yang lain.

"Ku-kudengar kau akan segera menikah. Apa itu benar?"

Tangannya seketika melepas sumpit yang menarik irisan salmon segar tersebut--meletakkannya kembali pada posisi semula.

Ada seulas bahagia tersirat pada wajah Toneri saat Tenten menanyakan hal itu. Tapi sekilas, nyeri pula tergambar di bibirnya.

"... ya," Toneri mengangguk pelan.Tetapi Tenten menangkap hal lain, serupa ... sejumlah keraguan dari pada afirmasi 'iya' dari anggukannya.

"Ada apa Toneri?"

Entah, Toneri memilih bungkam dari pada menjawab.

Salah, menganggap mampu membohongi Tenten. Gadis itu hafal betul karakterisasi seorang Toneri. Bagaimana rautnya saat bahagia, bagaimana rautnya saat kacau, bagaimana rautnya saat di hadapkan pada sejumlah pilihan, maupun, ekspresi-ekspresi lain pada wajahnya dalam segala hal. Tenten tahu ada yang aneh dalam hal ini.

"Toneri?"

" ... " pemua itu memainkan potongan salmon di atas piringnya.

"Toneri? Jangan berpikir dapat membohongiku ya?"

" ... " bibirnya seolah terkunci, dan berat sekali mengeluarkan suara.

"Toneri--?!"

"Baiklah, akan kujawab."

"Huh ... jangan bilang niatan lima bulan lalu saat kau berkata hendak melamarnya, hal itu kau urungkan?"

Sejujurnya sedikit berat menanggung beban ini sendirian. Namun di sisi lain, Toneri masih takut untuk bercerita. Ia takut kemudian mereka menghakimi Hinata serupa yang ia bayangkan--'Hinata gila'.

Toneri kembali menatap raut manis di hadapannya. Sepasang manik coklat itu urung pernah sekali saja mengkhianati. Sepasang manik yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya dengan baik. Tenten ... dia pasti mampu menjaga rahasianya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku telah melakukan semuanya. Niatanku, segala hal yang ku persiapkan, tetapi tiga bulan lalu ..."

"... ?" Tenten menelan ludahnya berat, "Dia menolakmu?

Toneri kembali menggeleng, "Ada sesuatu terjadi. Liburan musim panas, laut, Hinata sangat menyukainya. Kami berlibur ke salah satu pantai di Wakayama. Tempat itu indah. Awalnya kami menikmati pantai tak beda orang-orang kebanyakan. Merebahkan punggung di tepi pantai, berenang, snorkeling, melihat indah terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan kecil yang hidup di dalamnya, tapi kemudian ... kami menyewa speed boat, dan ini awal kesalahan kami."

"...?" Tenten memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Toneri terdengar mengambil napas panjang, "Dan setelahnya..."

Manik gadis itu spontan membola, begitu mendengar ucapan Toneri selanjutnya.

"Ja-jadi dia ...?"

Toneri mengangguk, "Kecelakan itu membuat Hinata mengalami skizofrenia. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pernikahan kami kurang dari tiga bulan, Tenten. Sampai sekarang tak ada kemajuan walau dia sudah terapi berulang kali. Aku takut ... aku takut Hinata tidak bisa sembuh dan orang-orang akan mengejeknya. Hinata tidak gila, Tenten. Hinata ku gadis yang waras. Aku tahu itu."

Tenten mengerti bagaimana perasaan Toneri. Pasti sangat berat. Dari kalimatnya saja mudah tertebak, bilamana Toneri sangatlah mencintai wanita itu. Tiga bulan sebenarnya bukan waktu lama, tapi tidak dapat pula disebut singkat. Bagaimanapun, ia harus membantu Toneri.

"Etto, Toneri ... apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Hinata? Aku punya kenalan seorang psikolog.S iapa tahu dia bisa menangani kasus ini."

Ucapan Tenten bak angin segar dalam telinga Toneri. Maniknya berbinar, menggenggam jemari Tenten. "Be-benarkah?!"

Tenten mengangguk, "Jika kau mengizinkan ..."

"Te-tentu! Tentu! Atur saja waktu dan tempatnya. Aku pasti ke sana bersama Hinata."

Tenten tersenyum, "Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu dulu. Baru saja sikapmu jadi aneh. Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Kau sangat mencintainya ya?"

Toneri memalingkan wajah,

Tawa Tenten kembali meledak,

"Pufff ... coba lihat teman-teman, pemuda di hadapanku ini wajahnya semerah tomat."

...

Rumah besar itu memiliki taman pada halaman belakang. Luas, ditumbuhi sejumlah tanaman hias, beberapa bahkan dibentuk menyerupai labirin.

Selepas peristiwa itu, Toneri pikir tinggal bersama bakal lebih baik. Tidak ada alasan khusus melatarbelakangi. Ia sebatas bermaksud supaya Hinata lebih mudah diawasi, sekaligus memiliki banyak waktu guna menemaninya.

Namun ...

Tindakan tersebut tidak serta merta membuat Hinata betah. Padahal secara langsung, Toneri sampai merelakan diri menjadi pelayan yang siap penuh mengabdi pada sang tuan Putri.

Walau dulu Hinata sempat begitu mengharap hal ini (tinggal bersama Toneri), sekarang dirinya lebih merindukan kehidupannya dulu. Hidup seorang diri tanpa Toneri berada di sisinya selalu. Mengawasinya, mengekang kebebasannya, mengatur kehidupannya.

Hinata, benar-benar merasakannya.

Bukan tidak ada lagi cinta, melainkan, perlakuan Toneri kini tak lagi sama.

"Howaaah ... kau berhasil!"

Naruto menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap pada salah satu bunga. Menyesap nektar dari kantung madu lobelia ungu--warna yang indah, cantik, selaras pada siapa kupu-kupu tersebut diberikan.

"Kupu-kupu ini berasal dari jenis copper butterfly. Sayap pada bagian atas berwarna kuning, dan perak di bagian bawah. Kau lihat bintik-bintik hitam pada sepasang sayap itu? Ia terlihat seperti harimau yang kuat, tetapi kupu-kupu ini sangatlah setia. Copper butterfly hanya kawin sekali sepanjang hidupnya. Sayapnya akan menutup kala kupu-kupu jantan lewat, atau bahkan mendekat--" Naruto terkejut mendapati Hinata memandangnya takjub. Mata amethyst yang indah, yang selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh, kini menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

'A-ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?' Naruto memalingkan wajah. Rasanya ia jadi gugup.

" ... puff--" Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Hi-Hinata?!"

Dia benar-benar berbeda. Seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang selama ini Hinata pikir.

Di balik tampang sangar dan garang, tersimpan sebuah sisi di mana itu sangatlah lembut. Sosok yang memerhatikan hal dari sekecil mungkin, sedetail mungkin, hingga hal-hal di luar pemikiran gadis feminim sepertinya. Lagi pula, untuk apa seorang lelaki mengetahui filosofi seekor kupu-kupu? Padahal jika ditarik ke beberapa jam lalu, Naruto sempat bercerita bila dulu dia adalah Kapitänleutnant Jerman yang amat ditakuti.

"U-uh ..." melepas canggung Naruto memetik aster yang tumbuh tak jauh dari lobelia.

"... Na-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata terkesiap begitu Naruto menyelipkan bunga berwarna jingga kemerahan tersebut ke telinganya.

"Kau cantik sekali." senyum Naruto seraya menggosok hidung.

Hinata merasakan pipinya kian menghangat, "Te-terimakasih Naruto-kun ..."

...

Barangkali, atau ... bisa jadi gadis itu menunggu lelakinya meminta maaf. Tiga hari berlalu, harusnya cukup, seandainya pria itu benar mau berpikir di mana titik salahnya--tentu, tentu saja. Paling tidak, ingat apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuat wanita minim ekspresi macam Hinata marah lebih dari tujuh puluh dua jam.

"Ayo di makan ..."

Bahkan Hinata sampai membiarkan karinya dingin disapa angin.

Sewajarnya, makanan itu masuk ke mulut, melewati kerongkong, lalu mengalir sebagaimana organ pencernaan bekerja. Tetapi jika mengingat kejadian malam itu, sebelum Hinata mencicipi kari tersebut rasanya sudah mau muntah.

"Aku masih kenyang."

Hinata menyodorkan kembali sepiring karinya, masih utuh, belum tersentuh, pada Toneri.

"Jika mau kau bisa menghabiskannya,"

Lagi-lagi salah. Semestinya tadi dia tidak menyuruh Hinata makan, melainkan langsung menyuapinya. Dan ... bukan berarti Toneri tidak peka. Dia tahu, Hinata masih marah padanya. Maka dari itu, sembari makan malam sebenarnya Toneri ingin meminta maaf.

"Hinata ..." jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyentuh tangan Hinata, walau kekecewaan lantas ia telan karena gadis itu menghindari kontak fisik dengannya. Hinata sama sekali tak mau Toneri sentuh.

"Bukankah kau tidak mempercayai ku? Seharusnya kau membebaskanku dari tempat ini."

Toneri menghampiri kursi Hinata. Gadis itu kesekian kali memalingkan wajah, saat sepasang mutiara biru pucat mencoba mengadu pandang dengan iris amethystnya. Yang membuat Hinata tidk kalah terkejut, tiba-tiba Toneri memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, "... maafkan aku--"

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat melakukan hal berengsek semacam itu. Jika kau menolak, aku sendirinya bakal sadar diri. Selama ini, sebelum kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk kan? Maaf membuatmu takut. Maaf, sempat kalah oleh emosiku sendiri ..."

Toneri membenamkan wajahnya. Pada bahu mungil yang selama ini acap ia peluk saat rapuh. Kala air mata tak lagi bisa membendung luka dalam hati perempuan itu, kadang ... bahu yang lelah, rindu pada hangat sandarannya.

Jujur, Hinata sakit jika mengingat kejadian itu. Dia tidak pernah bohong. Hanya saja, mungkin benar : hanya dia yang melihat, hanya matanya yang mampu menangkap entitas Naruto. Apalagi, saat ini Hinata merasakan setetes basah pada bahunya. Toneri menangis?

"Maafkan aku ..." tangan yang memeluk itu kian menguat dan terasa sedikit bergetar.

Bagaimanapun, sakit sebatas debu dari segala hal yang pernah Toneri beri. Lebih dari itu, bermacam bahagia Toneri agihkan selama ini. Egois bukan, menghakiminya atas satu kesalahan? Bukankah, mereka di posisi sama? Bedanya, Toneri mencoba memahami, dan Hinata tidak melakukan itu.

Apakah mau disebut egois? Seharusnya Hinata tak marah atas satu kejadian ini.

Tangan pucat itu menggapai helaian putih pada bahunya. Ia membelainya lembut.

"... maafkan aku juga,"

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata ..."

Toneri mengecup kening Hinata. Tubuh mereka berada di atas ranjang yang sama, saling berhadapan, dan berpegang erat. Tangan Toneri belum lelah kiranya membelai rambut panjang itu. Menyisir helaian wangi nun lembut tersebut menggunakan jemarinya.

Hinata memejamkan netra. Kelopak matanya mengatup seiring kantuk membuai melaui subtil desiran angin.

Hinata yang memejam terlihat begitu cantik. Wajah yang damai, syarat seribu kebaikan. Toneri menguatkan pelukannya. Ia turut memejam dan tidur bersama.

...

...

"Kita mau ke mana Tone-kun?"

Sudut bibir Toneri tertarik, mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu,"

Mobil itu terus melaju melintasi sejumlah bulevar, beberapa kali berhenti kala merah pada lampu lalu lintas menyala , sampai empat puluh menit kemudian masuk ke halaman parkir sebuah butik.

Hinata tak berpikir Toneri bakal mengajaknya untuk membeli baju. Selama ini, pemuda itu selalu menolak ketika Hinata meminta ditemani, lantaran belanja cukup menyita waktu. Lagi pula, Toneri tak biasa berakrab-akrab ria dengan kata menunggu. Jadi sekarang, ' _Mau apa?'_

Toneri membukakan pintu. Mereka lalu bejalan masuk ke dalam.

Langkah mereka langsung disambut dekorasi yang artistik. Ukiran batik mendominasi, menghias pada beberapa sisi dindingnya. Sejumlah aksesoris menggantung di dinding, dan beberapa yang lain tergeletak manis dalam etalase seolah berteriak minta diadopsi.

Langkah Toneri langsung menuju meja kasir. Menemui sorang wanita muda berambut coklat terikat--ripuh menghitung sejumlah nota.

"Sibuk sekali kelihatannya..."

Belum mengalihkan atensi dari tablet di hadapannya, perempuan itu tersenyum dan meminta Toneri duduk. Ia jua berujar akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Hinata terlihat memilih sejumlah pakaian. Toneri tersenyum melihatnya bersikap normal. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata jarang sekali membicarakan sosok itu. Toneri tak menganggap sebagai sebuah kemajuan besar, tetapi lebih baik dari kemarin-kemarin lalu.

"Yup, selesai!"

Tenten merapikan mejanya dari segala rupa yang menghiasi tempat itu pada awalnya. Ia menyusun notanya, lalu memasukkannya ke laci bersama tablet.

"Jadi ...?" Tenten menyangga dagu, memperhatikan Toneri. "Kau membawa dia ke sini?"

"Kau sih dari tadi sibuk terus,"

"Hehehe ... maaf. Padahal aku yang mengundang kalian,"

"Tidak masalah, seharusnya aku tadi menghubungimu dulu,"

"Jadi, di mana dia?"

"Hinata?" Toneri berbalik--memanggil Hinata.

Tak lama, gadis itu muncul dari belakang jejeran baju. "Iya ...?"

Seulas senyum kembali terlukis di bibir Toneri, ia melambaikan tangan agar Hinata mendekat ke sisinya.

Gadis itu lantas membungkukkan badan, "Salam kenal,"

"Tenten, kenalkan. Dia Hinata, tunanganku."

Nyatanya ... yang ditangkap Tenten berbeda.

"Se-selamat siang ..."

Nyatanya ... Tenten tidak melihat siapapun di sana, kecuali presensi dirinya sendiri dan Toneri.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Tenten--"

"Kau salah, Hinata di sini ..." Toneri menggeser tangan Tenten lebih ke sisi kiri.

"A ... ma-maaf--"

Nyatanya ... sosok itu Tenten pastikan tidak ada.

Mungkinkah, Hinata ...

"Etto ... Toneri?"

Delusi pemuda itu atas ketidak percayaannya terhadap fakta di maan Hinata telah tiada?

"... iya?" Toneri tampak tersenyum tapi tak menghadapnya.

"Etto ... apa gadis itu sungguh-sungguh ada di sini? Soalnya... soalnya aku tidak melihat siapapun, kecuali kita."

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Toneri masih belum menghadapnya.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya ... mungkinkah, Hinata sebatas halusinasimu--?"

 _Grebb ..._

Toneri menarik lengan Tenten.

Gadis tersebut meringis--merasakan sakit pada lengan karena Toneri menarik terlalu kencang.

"Kau bicara apa?" Toneri menatapnya dengan menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
